A Curious Affair
by Yuki-Nostrad
Summary: Crossover-GravitationXHxhrnYukiNeon Nostrad: While Shuichi is away on a world tour.. Yuki unexpectedly meets a girl that looks and acts nearly like him. What will now happen to the almost perfect Shuichi-Yuki affair?


**A Curious Affair (A Cigar in Cherry Blossom Park)**

Eiri Yuki / Neon Nostrad

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation and Hunter X Hunter

**Chapter I- Distant Sounds... **

Eiri walked in the busy street unaware of the noise that surrounded him. He had gone out of his car because of the traffic. The dim lighted street showed only silhouettes of the throbbing mass. Placing his hand inside his pocket, he reached for his cigarette. He put the cigar between his lips and got hold of his lighter. As he aimed to strike his lighter a drop of rain rested on his hand. He looked up the sky as the rain poured on. The jam packed streets were suddenly emptied. The people ran for shelter while some brought out their umbrellas. Eiri took his cigar, looked at it heavily and crushed it. He was the only one who had not run for cover. He cared less about the rain; he was preoccupied with his cigar. Dropping the cigar, he looked for a nearby store. He spotted one near the rear end of the pavement and headed towards it.

A fat man sat on the counter. His foot was rested atop the table as he read a magazine. A hostile expression was painted on his face. The man was beefy and he had a large mustache. Outside he can hear people hustle and the rain drop heavily on his roof. He grunted as the bell attached on the door sounded. Looking up, he saw the blonde customer in front of him. He was dripping wet and the man would've shouted at him if he hadn't seen his brown glaring eyes. The man was petrified for a moment. Shivers were sent up his spine. His eyes were like a sea of mockery.

"Give me this" Eiri said to the man, pointing at the box of cigarettes inside the glass case. The man took the cigar box out as Eiri pulled out his wallet. The shop sold a lot of things. There was a pile of magazines on one shelf, candies and other food products were on another shelf. The counter was smooth and shiny. Eiri received the item and went away without a word. The man looked at Eiri as he went out the door. Somehow... he looked strangely familiar. He sat down and began reading his magazine again. He flipped the pages over and stopped. He froze as he saw Eiri's picture on the page. "Eiri Yuki eh? ...He doesn't look like a novelist... no novelist's eyes were as cold as his... as if looking at his eyes is like being stabbed" the man had said to himself as he looked at the money Eiri had handed to him. He closed his fist tightly crushing the yen. Eiri's eyes flashed in his mind and he smiled. "He's not just a novelist... I know it... someday when we meet asgain I'd better move away.." the man thought.

"What now?" Eiri thought to himself. It was still raining and he had suddenly regretted that he went out of his car. "Damn..." He walked on looking for a place to stay in until the rain stopped. He paused in front of a building. He looked at it closely and noticed a group of CEO enter. The glass door automatically opened as the CEOs entered. Attendants immediately took to the cars and parked it. Eiri looked up and read the sign. "Uesugi" he read. The building was one of the largest and most popular Hotels in town. It had a large casino on the top floor and a bar on the ground floor. Eiri frowned. He never set foot in this place before, and neither did he intend to do so. He hated this place because of the crowd ... but most especially, he hated this place because it was owned by his father. Eiri stepped in, as much as he despised his father, he pretty much had no choice- "besides, the crowd today isn't so bad. People had just lost their money because the "_Subasta"_ had just ended" thought Eiri.

There was an elegant chandelier hanging on the ceiling. On the right side just before the entrance, there was a registrar table while on the left was the elevator. The registrar table was a long table with two receptionists and a small guest book on the center. The whole was adorned with vivacious flower and was filled with the sweet scent of jasmine. The smooth floor was made of marble that sparkled.

The place was exclusive for rich and powerful families. CEOs gather here sometimes to auction valuable items. This year the popular _"Subastahan"_ was held here.

The moment Eiri entered, the receptionists hesitated. He was dripping wet and was scattering mud on the newly polished floor. Eiri disregarded their stares and went to the registrar. The guard noticed the receptionist's faltering reaction and went towards Eiri. The guard was a big brawny man who held a wooden stick on one side and a gun on the other. He placed his hand on Eiri's shoulder and tapped him lightly. "Excuse me sir but do you have a reservation?" The guard asked. Eiri shot his eyes at the guard and glared at him, pushing the man's hand away. The guard grabbed Eiri by the collar and rephrased his question" Sir, if you don't answer I would have to throw you ou-".

"Take your pitiful hands off me." Eiri cut off not even letting the man finish. "Don't you know who I am?" Eiri said sarcastically. "For all I know, it's not your job to ask me about my reservation." He went on. The guard flared with rage tightening his grip on Eiri's collar. "Why you insolent brat!" he shouted. Eiri smirked as he reached for his cigar. He lighted it and smoked in front of the man. "Bakero..." said Eiri. "Oy." he called to the registrar. "Check on the VIP page the name Eiri Yu-... Uesugi" He hinted. Everyone in the room fell silent. "Uesugi? Did he just say Uesugi?" the personnel whispered to each other. By now they have attracted a lot of attention. The registrar took the guest book and flipped on the VIP page. "Eiri... Ah here... Uesugi Eiri!" the registrar said. "Apparently, he can check in and out any time he wishes... without any expense! His name is listed in the first page... in line with the boss'... Meaning... he is the boss' son!" The registrar exclaimed dropping the logbook. The guard released Eiri and fell to his knees. Eiri straightened his shirt. "Gomene-"The guard started but Eiri had walked away. "See you in hell..." He said waving his hand at the man.

"... To hell with that man..." Eiri mocked. All he could do was insult the man... he couldn't even tell his father to send the man away. "He thinks he's better than me because he works in a classy hotel... how pathetic" he thought.

He hated the man for everything he was... but he hated him more because he had forced him to admit himself as part of '_The family"_. The family he had denied all these years...

**FLASHBACK**

A blonde boy ran towards his father. "Dad... can we play?" the boy said. His father was inside the room and was busy working with a pile of papers.

"..." The boy waited for an answer... still none came... time passed. Only the movement of the electric fan sensed that life existed inside the room. The boy glared at his father's blank reaction. He knew already what his father's silence meant. Without a word he left his father with his work and went to play outside alone.

That day it rained... Eiri did not go home. The sky was very dark and thunder filled it. At last, when he was so sure that no one took the intuition to find him, he journeyed home. He stood at their door dripping wet. He rang the door bell twice and their maid answered him. The maid panicked at the sight of Eiri and brought him inside.

"Where did you go master Eiri?" the maid asked as she dressed Eiri. Eiri did not answer. "Your dad would get mad at you if he sees you like this" she continued. The maid was a plump lady who had a cherub face. Her eyes glistened and she smelled very nice. She wore a blue skirt and a white blouse just like the other maids in their house but she was different. She was the only one Eiri had trusted. He had trusted her more than his sister. "Rhea... Daddy wouldn't get mad" Said the boy as Rhea pulled the shirt over him. "... he never seems to mind me... so I guess I could just-"he was shortly cut by Rhea's tight embrace. "Don't say that Eiri..." She continued. "Your dad does care about you... he's just been busy these days". Eiri felt Rhea's hug loosen. "Do understand...." She said as she faced the boy by holding his shoulders on both sides. "Smile now okay?" She said in a motherly tone. Eiri nodded as Rhea pushed his chin up. He smiled but he knew well that he was pretending. This was the same smile he did everyday when he sees his father from work- A plastered smile. He had an empty space inside of him. But never again will he do it... never... he promised this to himself... Then a tear fell on his cheek. He let his tears fall but swore that he would never let it fall again.

Eiri sat alone on one side of the bar. He held a glass of wine on his left hand, toying with the pieces of ice inside it. There were a few people in the bar. He smoked silently. The bar was filled with songs and a low buzz. Plant pots lined the wall and there was a variety of wine on the bar. He hinted the waiter for another glass of wine. Eiri looked around and saw a pink-haired girl writing on a piece of paper. She was surrounded by guards who each had an earphone. She was silent and her eyes were blank as if she was being controlled. She wore a white beret on her head and a peach blouse. The waiter came and poured wine on Eiri's glass. It was dim inside and a live band sang a slow song for the crowd. Eiri averted his gaze at the band and leered. "Tragic..." he thought referring to the band. He liked criticizing his father's properties a lot. Drinking from the glass, he sat again in silence and closed his eyes. Leaning backwards, Eiri brushed his hair away from his face. All this thinking tired him... Maybe he did need a break. After placing the glass on the table, he pressed his cigar into the ashtray and slumbered into darkness.

"There!" a pink- haired girl exclaimed. Her hair was tied up as she wore a beret. Her blouse was peach-colored and her eyes sparkled like a child's. She leaned back and rested. They were in a bar and it was still raining outside. "Eh... I want to go out now!!!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry master Neon... but we still have a lot of work to do..." the head bodyguard said. "Yamero!" Neon shouted raising her arms comically. "I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE!" She demanded. "Please Master Neon... we're disturbing the other tables." The man continued. Neon pouted "I don't care about them! What about me?! I want to go outside!! I'm sick of this robust and wretched place! I hate the smell and the service here!"

"But this is one of the best there is Master..." another bodyguard said. Neon stood up and put her hands on her hips "I don't care! For me its still terrible!" she gestured sticking out her tongue. "I'm really sorry master..." The bodyguard said comfortingly. "But master Nostrad said that you should stay here for a while" he continued. Neon crossed her arms and held her head high. "I want to talk to daddy!" she ordered. The head bodyguard Ciel, dialed the number obediently and handed Neon the phone. Neon's eyes sparkled. "Daddy... Can I go outside? Please?" she pleaded. "Neon...wait for me and we'll go outside together okay?" Nostrad said. "Really?" Neon pouted. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?" his father said assuring. "Okay..." nodded Neon as she closed the phone. She fell silent in her chair. "You see master Neon?" Ciel said.

Neon looked far outside the window and rested her head on her hand. She looked around her and saw that there were few people there. "... It's so sad here..." Neon scowled. She scanned the crowd and saw a blonde guy sleeping in one corner. She stared at the guy. His face looked angelic. His hair fell back and his mouth was slightly open. His cheeks were vaguely red and he looked frail with his thin physique. He had pale white skin and as he slept, he looked beautiful. Almost interchangeable with a girl but something hinted him as a guy. The first two buttons of his blue polo was opened, revealing his muscular chest. She couldn't make out what his pants were but she was sure it was Capri. She stared at him intensely and felt her body shiver. It was the first time she had seen a guy sleeping except from the numerous guards that watched over her. She had seen them only when she would sneak past them at night- but none of them was as beautiful as him. Neon blushed slightly. She had never felt this before. Growing more and more interested at the man as she looked at him Neon started "Ciel... Can I walk for a while?" Ciel stared at the girl. It was the first time she had called him seriously. "Uh..." He nodded. She turned and walked towards the guy she had been staring at. When she was out of earshot Ciel raised his fist. "Umi! Ren! Accompany Ms. Nostrad." Ciel ordered. Two men stepped out of the group and bowed low to Ciel. "Yes Sir!" they said in chorus. "Don't let anything happen to her and don't let her see you... or else you know what will happen" Ciel added.

Neon walked towards the guy she had been looking at. Sitting beside the guy, she gazed at him closely. He really did look angelic. She leaned toward the man and touched his cheeks. "He's soft too" Neon thought. "I wonder what his eyes look like" she said to herself. She moved her hand over his eyes and she started opening his eyelids. She smiled as she tried to open his eyes. Suddenly the guy's head moved forward. "Oy!" He said. His eyes were bleary as he looked for the culprit of disturbing his nap. "Hello!" Neon greeted. When Eiri's gaze had focused, he saw the pink-haired girl he'd seen a while ago. "What the hell were you doing?!" he shouted as Neon closed her eyes. She cleaned her right ear and pursed her lips. "I was just curios what your eye color was Mr. Grouch" She exclaimed flailing her arms. "Didn't you see me sleeping idiot?" Eiri said. Neon pouted on the verge of crying. She wasn't used to being called names. "Oh never mind!" Eiri gave up. "I don't have time for annoying little kids" he continued as he stood up. He noticed that the rain had stopped so he began leaving. "Wait!" Neon shouted as she ran after him. Eiri ignored her and continued walking. "Oh wait up Mr. Grouch!" Neon ranted. Still Eiri ignored her. Desperate, she stood in front of him, extending her arms. Eiri stopped. "You see? You stopped at last!" she said clapping her hands as if she was the victor. "Can't you see I've had enough of your games?" Eiri answered but Neon just smiled. She placed her forefinger on Eiri's forehead and exclaimed "Nope! You mustn't easily give up! That's what I always do! Try!" Eiri sneered and hit Neon's head lightly. "You know... you remind me of a friend..." he said and started to walk again. "Well at least tell me your name Mr. Grumpy!" Neon called out. But Eiri just walked away without response. Neon crossed her arms but grinned. "It doesn't matter... I'd know it anyway"

She went back to her table and sat irritably. Turning to Ciel, she asked"You can find anyone I want to find right?" Ciel nodded silently working with a pile of paper that seemed to be Neon's appointments with big companies. Neon's eyes glistened. "Can you find someone for me?" she requested putting her hands together. "Please?" she insisted closing in on Ciel. "Uh..." Ciel stared curiously at Neon. "Who?" He asked. "Hmmm..." she started looking at the ceiling. "Well..." she fidgeted with her fingers looking down. "That's the problem... I don't know his name..." She blurted scratching her head. Ciel looked at her strangely. "A him?" he repeated. Neon smiled and slightly blushed. "If so... then why do you intend to find him?" Ciel's interest was slowly increasing "does he owe you something?" he queered. Neon placed her finger near her chin thinking. "Not really... just his name" she explained. Ciel laughed heartily. It was the first time she had asked him to do that. Neon Scowled at him and made a face. Ciel put away his things and started fixing his laptop on the table. As he was doing this, Neon asked him"How long do you think it will take?" she queried. "At this rate... three days" he answered. Neon Sat down heavily on the chair. "Three whole days?... But I thought our family was powerful?!" She complained. "It is... Nostrad is a powerful name in the society... if we knew his name... approximately 10:00 am tomorrow we could have found him," he paused and typed a few things on the keyboard. "But we have nothing to start with... nothing even his name" he continued. Neon thought for a moment and agreed. After a few minutes of silence, Ciel ran his fingers on the keyboard again and stopped. "So... What does this person look like?" he jeered.

Mornings seemed to mock Eiri. It was 4 am and he hadn't slept yet. His table was piled with papers and there was a lighted cigar near the edge. Pausing from his work, his gaze shifted to an open window. The curtain danced as the wind played with it. It was still dark and the sky showed signs of an upcoming rain. Rain... somehow he liked the idea. He remembered that three days ago he had been dripping wet from the rain. By now he had forgotten everything that happened that day, at least he had intended to do so. For him it was all a bad dream. The soft rustling of the wind eased his mind from all the work he has been doing. He had always been a workaholic but lately he had been working a lot more than usual. He placed his fingers on his temple and began massaging his eyes. He had been working with his book intensely that he had lost track of time. The wind stirred. "I have to get back to work" Eiri told himself, "I haven't any time to waste with petty things". He turned to face his laptop and continued to where he had stopped. Silence enclosed the room- nothing was heard except for the movement of the leaves outside and the soft thumping of Eiri's fingers on the keyboard. Silence. Endless silence. Few more minutes passed as Eiri worked mutely on his laptop. Silence. Silen-"Knock-Knock". A loud thumping broke the stillness of the room. Still, Eiri worked oblivious to the noise. "Knock-knock!"

"..."

"(Bang!) Goddamit Eiri! I know you're there!" said a voice coming from behind the door.

"..."

"If you don't answer now I'll tear your door apart."

With that, Eiri stood up silently and opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked blankly. Eiri's sister Mika, stood in front of his door. Beside her a blonde guy stood arrogantly. He was short and he had a beret on his head. His name was Tohma and he was also the husband of Eiri's sister. His sister hastily went in front of him.

"I've just heard that the Nostrad family was heading this way" Tohma started.

"Is that all?" Eiri replied dryly seeing the whole thing pointless.

"Ah?" His sister said in an intriguing tone

"What time is it?" Eiri asked gesturing at Tohma's wrist.

"Ah..." Tohma turned his wrist "8:15 am"

"8 eh?" Eiri frowned "well is that all?" he turned to walk away "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in politics... see you later"

"Wait you don't understand!" His sister remarked. "Don't you know that a guy working from Nostrad phoned us last night looking for you?" she continued. "Apparently, you have some business with them."

Eiri walked on and sat on the sala. "So?" he said crossing his legs. "I don't remember doing business with them." He lit his lighter as he brought out his cigar. His sister flared with anger. "Don't you even care for anything? Even your life?!" she hissed at him. But Eiri continued unaware of whatever his sister had to say. "I have no fear because I did not do anything wrong..." he replied calmly. Mika was taken aback. True he had made perfect sense but still... he was her brother. In dismay she turned away towards the door. "Remember... you are still Uesugi" she said before she left. Tohma looked at Eiri and mused "I have to get back to her now.... Seems you flared her up quite a bit" He laughed. "Anyway... take care of yourself". Then he went and closed the door behind him. Eiri sat still for a while staring at the spot where his sister stood. His sister's words flashed in his mind.

"_You are still Uesugi_..."

An arrogant smile formed on his mouth as he took to his cigar. "I was never part of _Uesugi _from the start"...

**FLASHBACK**

A man lectured a blonde boy on the sofa. He held a thick belt tightly on one hand. "You are Uesugi!" he bellowed. "You mustn't toy with useless things" he continued as Eiri received a blow from his father's belt. "How can you continue my business if you are easily distracted?!" he roared as he strike Eiri harder. "And look at this mess... you even played with my important documents!"

"Stop it father!" a little girl screamed. "He's just a boy... he didn't mean it!" she pleaded to her father. "Mika don't interfere with me!" said the father still aiming at Yuki. "Father!!" she shrieked as tears fell on her cheeks. "Please... _Yamero!"_

When his father finished spanking Eiri it was already 3 a.m. "Don't go to school today..." he sighed. "_Bakero... _you tire me with your foolishness..." he said as he sat down on the couch. Eiri stood motionless and bruised all over. "..."

His father looked at him shortly and sent him to his room. When he had left, his father thought to himself "I wonder... the whole time... he never cried... no matter how hard I spank him" he gazed at the ceiling and silence enveloped the room. "his stubbornness reminded me of my own". Smiling, he thought how wonderful Eiri was despite the fact that he did not express it to him; he was and always have been his favorite.

A knock on the door broke Eiri's nostalgia. He rose from his seat expecting his most unlikely visitors. As he opened the door, a pink haired girl ran to embrace him. He slipped just in time from her embrace that caused the girl to lose her balance and fall flat on the floor. Two bodyguards hurriedly went to her assistance and helped her up. "Oww.." she exclaimed rubbing her face. "What did you do that for?" she asked pointing her forefinger at him. "I'm not interested in annoying girls" he sneered folding his arms. Eiri looked around and found that the only person who came was the girl. The girl made a signal and the guards went outside, leaving the two of them alone. "What's your business here nuisance?" he started trying to cut the chase. Neon grabbed Eiri's arm and put on a cute face. "Y-o-u" she spelled making her head go right and left with gestures from her finger. Eiri pulled away from her tight embrace. "Is that all?" he asked as he sat down on the sofa. "uh-hu..." she smiled sitting down beside him. Eiri put on his cigar and continued "then... you may go now" and pointed at the door.

"Weeeh?!" Neon protested. "But I just came in!"

"Then you can go out" he repeated, his eyes showing apathy

"No! No! No!" she said flailing her arms

"This is my house... and people like you are banned here" Eiri shouted but stopped for a while regretting what he had said. "Except for one though" he thought and smiled. Neon stared at Eiri and frowned "You're smiling... and you do not tell me why..."

"It's none of your business" he mocked lighting his cigar.

"Unfair!" she shrieked in protest

"... Are you through? Don't you have anything to do like... share your talent with someone else?"

"Eh?" Neon smiled. "You know what my talent is?"

"Yeah... pestering someone... you really seem good at it" he said sarcastically

"Really?" Neon questioned ignorantly. "I'm good at it?" she asked proudly. Eiri sighed at her stupidity. "_Baka..._" he muttered under his breath "Do I even know you?" he continued.

"Weeh?" Neon gestured again. "Don't you remember? I met you three days ago at a bar!"

"No..." he replied blankly

"How could you forget?! That was just three days ago!" insisted Neon

"I don't take note of petty things..." Eiri stood up and ambled to his room.

"Wait Mr. Eiri Yuki!" she nagged. "Don't you know how hard I worked to find you?"

Relentlessly, Eiri walked on. "Do whatever you like nuisance. But put a thick line between you and my room" he said as he proceeded to closed his office door. Neon ran and stopped his hand just in time. "Please..." she begged bowing low as she put her hands together. Eiri looked at her curiously and smirked.

_There's something about you..._

He caressed her hair, lightly intertwining it with his fingers

_Your smile... your gestures..._

"Pink..." he breathe feeling her soft hair. Eiri looked at Neon with tantalizing eyes. "Amusing..."

_They make me yearn for something... _

Neon remained motionless looking at Eiri's deep brown eyes... She observed how his ice brown eyes melted. It was as if she was drowning in the stillness of his stare.

_But it's not you that I want..._

Leaning slightly, Eiri pulled her closer to him... Neon felt her heart beat furiously. A new feeling dominated her insides. A feeling she was oblivious of. Unconsciously, Eiri's cigar fell from his mouth. He stepped on it putting it off.

_I only see somebody in you..._

Neon's cheeks burned a little bit. This was the first time she had seen a man up close.

_That's why I shouldn't let you get closer to me..._

Eiri moved his hand to her cheek and spanked it lightly. "Baka..." he repeated with no hint of sarcasm.

_Because you only remind me of my past..._

Releasing Neon, Eiri regained his composure. He went to one corner of the room lined with pictures.

_I don't want you...besides... _

He picked one picture and gazed at it with longing. Neon plopped on the sofa still red from her encounter. She noticed Eiri's movement and headed towards him. Gawking at the image, she saw Eiri's picture with a pink haired girl. They were in an open field and the girl's arms were wound around Eiri. She felt envious.

_I belong to someone else..._

"Who is that?" She curiously asked. Eiri put the placed the picture on the table and turned it down.

"I told you... It's none of your business..." The old Eiri replied in an irritated tone. Neon ignored Eiri's rude remark and held the picture. "You look cute together..." She mused with envy "She's so pretty". Eiri laughed pretentiously. "Don't you have any brain inside that head of yours?" Neon gaped at Eiri's reaction. "What did I do wrong this time?" She exasperated. "Nuisance... Look closely at 'her'..." Eiri traced the picture. Neon stared at it carefully and noticed that 'her' chest was flat. "Wah?! 'She's a MAN?!" She exclaimed not believing her eyes. Then she noticed one more thing... "Hey Yuki-san, this person looks familiar..." Eiri grabbed the picture and rearranged it on the table. "At last your brain sent impulses..." he mocked. Closing her eyes, Neon pondered heavily. 'Where did I see him?...' she thought. "Aha! He's Suichi from Badluck!!" Cheering herself at the discovery. Eiri didn't say a word. His eyes had frozen again. "I've wasted enough time on you..." he mocked "Stay if it pleases you but don't disturb me" he concluded locking his office door behind him. Neon may be childish but she knew when a person meant something true. She watched the door and averted her gaze at the picture she had earlier looked at. "Heh..." putting one finger on he chin Neon thought "Why are you such a mystery Yuki-san?"

Before she left, Neon knocked at Eiri's office door. As expected, Eiri did not open the door, but she continued anyway "I'm going now..." She called. "By the way Mr. Yuki-san, my name is Neon Nostrad..." she added. "I'll just go by tomorrow!" With that she blissfully left Eiri for another day.

When Eiri had sensed that Neon was gone for good, he went to the sofa bringing the picture he had been looking at a while ago. "Where are you now?" he said caressing the picture.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Yuki-san!!" A pink haired boy ran to Eiri. He tugged Eiri's sleeve and smiled at him. "Let's go there Yuki!" He said pointing to a field of flowers. "Neh..." Eiri frowned at the boy. They were in an open field in the country side. "Please? ... Please Yuki-san!" He said as he pulled Eiri to the flowers. Eiri let the boy drag him by the wrist. He pretended that he was not interested at the boy's suggestion and made himself heavy. This caused the boy to exert more effort. "Yuki-san!!" he complained. Eiri kept on with his act. He loved the way the boy went after him... the way he made himself superior...Eiri felt the boy pull harder so he let himself get heavier. "Yuki-san!!" the boy shouted louder. Smirking, Eiri removed his weight as the boy tugged at him forcefully, causing them to fall down on the grass. Sitting up the boy looked at Eiri with disbelief. "Yuki-san... Daijobou?" he asked leaning at Eiri. Eiri clasped the boy's arm pulling him closer to him. "Baka..." he whispered at the boy. Blushing, the boy flung his arm around Eiri and smiled. FLASH! A camera sounded. Eiri and the boy looked up and saw a red-head laughing. "Heero!!!" The boy shouted at the guy. The red-head made a face, and then sniggered away. Eiri sat motionless as the boy went after the red-head.

_Suichi-chan..._

Then his mouth formed a smile. A genuine smile nobody ever saw.

"Baka... you are beginning to value your work too much... Work is like just any drug... once you take it seriously, it will hold you tightly until your world revolves around it only... then... what will happen to the ones you love?... Maybe you will forget... but I trust you... You gave your word... but why do I fear? ... Maybe... I am afraid that I might lose you... I miss you so much... but I can never say it... because I'm too proud to admit anything...

_Is it true? ..._

_Maybe I'm more afraid of myself than the thought of losing you..._

_I don't even know myself anymore..._

_Maybe... I deceive myself without even realizing it..._

_I love you... but why do I feel uneasy?_

"But no... you said that you will never do that... you were always going after me... but I responded allergic to you..."

_Why? ... _

"You see? I didn't even accompany you on your most important achievement... but you know I care... right?" Eiri held the picture tighter then placed it on the table again. Walking away, his senses stirred.

_Maybe... I'm just afraid of myself..._

_Because my nostalgia might just kill me..._

_I wish you were here with me now..._

_Then everything will be alright... right? _

With that Neon blissfully left Eiri for another day. She paced on the sala and sighted the picture on the table for the last time. "Someday..." she trailed off. Closing the door behind her, Neon signaled her bodyguards. Her bodyguards, (Umi and Ren) saw Neon sigh. "What happened?" Umi queried. "Dunno... we were both outside" Ren replied monotonously. "I never saw her face fall before..." continued Umi. "Yeah... but we are never allowed to feel something towards our masters..." Ren answered. They followed Neon without a word inside the car. Neon sat childishly "Let's go..." she ordered. Ciel sat beside Neo and placed his hand on her head "Why? What happened?" he asked messing her hair. "Neh..." Neon stuck out her tongue and made a face. Ciel laughed again and told the driver to start the car. Neon sat in silence watching the trees they pass by. She counted them mentally with gestures from her fingers but images came swiftly in her mind.

"_Pink..."_

Neon blushed as she still felt Eiri's breath on her hair. She touched her hair and toyed with it's strands. Closing her eyes slowly she remembered Eiri's brown deep set eyes.

_Someday..._

Leaning back, she rested her head on the back seat of the car. "Why does he act mysteriously?" she thought as she played with her hair.

"_Because he is easily distracted by things..." _

A voice seemed to talk inside her. She let it comfort her as she thought deeply about Eiri.

"_Baka..." _Eiri's voice Echoed again. Neon touched her cheek as her heart beat faster. Somehow, she loved the way Eiri insulted her. The way... Eiri hit her head and called her names. She loved his allergic reaction to her attempts to get closer with him. Most of all, She loved his mysteriousness.

"_Why do you find him?"_

Neon pondered deeper. "Because..." She told the voice "... because... I feel a strong bind that drives me to look for him... to see him... his personality... his being... I don't understand at all... I know I just met him... but it seems like... like I've known him for along time..."

"_But he says that he already found his other part..." _It continued

Neon felt her heart beat faster. It's as if every vein in her system responded. "His other... part?" she repeated. "What do you mean?" Her senses stirred. Something inside her seemed to nullify her being.

"_He says... his other part... he uses you... aren't you intimidated by his ways? ... his silence that seemed to be the stillness of the sea during winter?"_

Neon suddenly felt numb. She knew how Eiri's eyes felt like... His sharp piercing eyes... but she had seen them melt... he is still human after all...

"_You are different from one another... Two worlds apart..." _the voice mocked.

_You are like a summer breeze that swiftly and carelessly runs through the field... while he... he is like the winter that freezes the world with sadness..."_

As if something was stuck at her throat... she knew well that the voice was right... still... "I will not give up" She said smiling at the voice.

"_Then let him see that you are different..." _the voice whispered again

"But from who?"

"_Someday... you will know..."_

"... Why not now?"

"_Because you cannot foretell your future..."_

"But I tell other's future... why can't I know my own?" she pouted

"_Because it is written..."_

"Written? By who?" Neon thought harder making her hand move right and left

"... _it is written that you do not know..." _the voice said ignoring Neon's question

"Ehhh! Tell me who wrote it!" She shouted that made the driver stop. "Master Neon... Daijabou?" Ciel asked worriedly. Neon snapped to reality. She fell asleep and had only been dreaming. "Uh" She nodded at Ciel. Eyeing her suspiciously, Ciel signaled the driver to start the engine. "A dream?" she sighed as the car drove through the tree-filled street. She touched her cheek again and leaned back. "Was it only a dream?" She repeated in her mind. Eiri's deep brown eyes flashed again and she blushed.

"Eiri..." she muttered moving her hand to her hair.

_Maybe... It wasn't a dream after all... _

When they had arrived at the mansion Neon went to her room and locked the door behind her. She froze by the door and slowly sat down on the floor. She looked at her room. There was a big bed on the middle part and the latter was surrounded by lots of toys. The atmosphere was cold although the place looked warm. The toys that lay inanimate were gifts from Neon's father. They were all material signs of love. "I'm back my friends!" she said as she walked towards one pile of stuffed animals and held a big cream colored bear. "Hello Mr. Bear! How are you?" she greeted as she went to lie down on her bed. "Do you know Mr. Bear? ..." she started in an intriguing tone. "I had an encounter with Yuki- san today... Kawaii! I saw his brown eyes up close..." She teased herself as the bear gave a uniform smile. "But...he seemed to be mad at me for some reason Mr. Bear..." she paused for a while. "Can't I really be with him?" She asked as the bear beamed at her. "But... I can't just give up right?!" She beamed at the bear in return and regained her old self. "Hai! Eiri Yuki san... I know it... someday I'll tap your inner being... and when that time comes..." Neon threw the bear up and caught it again "... You will be the one after me!" She grinned childishly.

_Because deep inside yourself... _

_I know you are waiting for me..._

_Deeply I believe it... _

_Someday Yuki-san ..._

_Someday..._

The creak of daylight peaked through Eiri's window. His room was painted blue. A large drawer stood at one corner while his bed was placed on the upper right corner. A group picture of 'Bad luck' was posted on Eiri's ceiling just atop his bed. At night, Eiri would gaze at the poster before he slept. It was a gift from one of 'his' friends. On one side of the room, pictures were hung, while paper works were piled neatly on another side. Eiri lay on his bed fast asleep. He had been working all night long and had been exhausted. Sleeping silently, Eiri wore a white sando and shorts. A blanket covered half his body. His mouth slightly parted, made him look like a baby in a cradle. The streak of sunlight struck his closed eyes. He felt it's warmth on his face and turned to another side. Waking up from his slumber, Eiri opened his eyes slowly. His eyes met a picture hanging on the wall. A smile crept on his face. "Ohayo..." he whispered to the picture. Stretching, Eiri sat up and walked toward the bathroom. He got a towel on the way and hung it on his broad shoulders. Yawning, he plunged his face in a pool of water. He brushed his hair backwards then pulled his face back. Rubbing his face he stared at the mirror. Suddenly, the phone rang. Eiri went to answer it. He got the phone and pulled it near his ear. "Hello... May I speak with Mr. Eiri Yuki-san?" the man said on the other line. "Hai..." Eiri skeptically replied to the man. "Uh... Please wait a minute Sir..." the man excused and covered the phone's speaker. He signaled to another man who hesitantly called an important looking man. Eiri ticked time off by glaring. He was about to hang the phone when somebody answered the other line. "Hello?" an important voice spoke. Eiri stopped shortly intimidated by the voice. "Hai.." Eiri replied dryly regaining his arrogant attitude. "Watashiwa... Right Nostrad..." the man answered. Eiri's eyes narrowed- he knew exactly now what the man's motives were. "Meet me at the Tokyo hotel, 10 pm at the bar there" Nostrad said trying to keep their conversation short. "Uh..." Eiri nodded then put the phone down.

"Nostrad... How pathetic lives they live" Eiri thought proceeding to the bathroom.

Eiri's bathroom hinted nothing about his personality. In fact it was the exact opposite. His bathroom gave a pleasant aroma. The walls were adorned with orchids and a mirror was found just above the sink. There was a shower and a tub in the cubicle. As he entered, he hung his towel on the peg. Eiri took off his clothes and opened the shower. Facing upward, he brushed his hair back and closed his eyes.

"_Yuki..." _

Eiri extended his arm and go hold of the shampoo. Squeezing the bottle, Eiri applied some of the substance on his hair. The warm water poured heavily on his skin, now forming bubbles because of the shampoo.

"_Yuki ..."_

The bubbles traveled down his body and into the drain. Eiri watched as drain sucked up the lather. His feet played with the foam, gently scattering it. As Eiri massaged his hair with the shampoo, thoughts came to his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Yuki!!" the pink-haired boy shouted as he ran towards Eiri. Eiri walked relentlessly on the pavement, not minding the boy. "Yuki!" the boy continued as he reached Eiri. The boy beamed at Eiri as he walked by his side. "Yuki... I've just received a call from K..." the boy started, wounding his arm around Eiri's. Time stood still. It was as if this day would never end. The cars drove past them emitting different shades that illumined the street. Eiri stared at the moon in the sky. It was half covered with clouds that made the world gloomy. "Bad luck's going to have a world tour!" The boy exclaimed cheerfully. Eiri frowned and removed the boy's hand from his arm. He stared deeply at the boy holding him on both sides of his shoulder. Closing on the boy, he replied monotonously "Do whatever you like..." He released the boy and walked away. The boy's heart sank. He had been excited to tell Eiri about his good fortune but somehow Eiri did not like the idea. The boy watched as Eiri's figure disappeared in the shadows. "Yuki..." the boy whispered as one wall in his heart gave away.

Eiri closed the shower and reached for his towel. He covered himself with it and went to his room. As he dressed up, images came swiftly in his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Bad luck's going to have a world tour..." _

Eiri sat silently on his chair, eyes pasted on the computer screen.

He was in the part of his book where the main character was about to declare his love for the other.

_Watashiwa... Gomenasai... _

Suddenly, his hand stopped typing on the keyboard. Leaning backward he stared at his computer.

_kudasai... Wakari masu ka? ..._

Standing up, he went near the window and spotted a leaving airplane in the sky. His mind traveled and remembered the day when 'his friend' told him about his departure.

_Koko...in my house..._

_Pun... iikan... nichi... kyo..._

_I see you... I remember..._

_Watashiwa..._

He returned to his laptop and aimed to delete the whole selection he had written. "What a waste of time..." he whispered to himself as the delete permission flashed on his screen.

_Watashi..._

"What's the use of declaring your love to someone?" Eiri said monotonously as he clicked on the Ok button. "You'll just end up getting hurt..."

Nobody knew what was written in that selection. It was never published because the words disturbed him so much. It was the eternal words only he himself could hear.

He was afraid of getting hurt... He remembered that night... the night he killed Kitazawa Yuki....

_I'm still a pleading 16 year old..._

_Helpless... _

_I lost. _

_Will I be cold hearted? I have nowhere to go now... Although things with the one I love most aren't as bad as they could be, I still love that person so much... I'll talk about it another day..._

Yuki... the name he bears now... He was afraid... afraid to repeat those words... but his heart was pleading...;

'_Watashiwa... watashiwa... Aishiteru... Shuiichi...Ikura? Eternally...kudasai... Wakari-masu-ka? ... Ne-kikoe-masu-ka?... No one can replace you..."_

Neon lay down on her bed. She had just gone out shopping because her father did not want her to go to Eiri's house today. In vain, she exhausted herself by wasting her father's money. "Hn... I wonder... What is Eiri doing?" She frowned as she hugged Mr. Bear. "Aha!" she smiled as she turned around and saw few guards guarding her. She smiled sheepishly and put one finger on her lips and hushed. "Maybe... I could just sneak out..." She told herself as she held the bear tighter. Walking toward the window, she gazed outside. "I wonder where all the guards went... Maybe... Maybe father went out" A big grin spread all over her face. "ishi... ni... san... shi... go... roku!" She mused with her fingers. "HAI! Easy..." Putting the bear down, she opened the window frame and stepped out. Her room was at the second floor so it was quite difficult to get past. She retreated and got all her blankets in a pile and tied them, forming a rope. She tied one end on her drawer and closed the lights. Placing a pile of pillows on the bed, she had created her perfect dummy. She waited for 5 minutes before executing her plan. Then, she took the rope and slowly lowered herself down the bushes. It was quite difficult to muffle her cries and sighs as she went down. She was afraid of heights herself, but at the moment, Eiri was more important. She hid in the bushes and spotted the position of the guards. Umi, one of her main guardians was at her migi. Umi's patner Ren, on the otherhand was at her hidari. On her toi migi was another guard, while another was also located at her yoi hidari. In aida of Umi and Ren, the fifth guard, Kuda, was completed. "Hn...." She sported as she observed the way the guards moved. "Hai... Hai..." She nodded after a few minutes in her position. "Umi (at her migi) moved vertically then towards the middle, along the first bush. Ren, (At her hidari) moved horizontally, then past her bush then back again. Kuda (aida of umi and ren) moved in circle around the bushes and would occasionally stop over and chat with Umi." She muttered to herself. "Therefore... When migi talks with aida, the position of hidari is at the far corner! That's my time to escape and retreat to the first bush" She exclaimed to herself then waited for her opportunity. When Umi did talk to Kuda, as Neon predicted, she went unnoticed to the first bush, to the second, then to the third and out of the gate. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran and ran until she reached a safe place and rested her weary feet. Panting, she sat on the street. Luckily, their house was away from people, so no one can see her. She rested her weary feet, massaging them carefully. "Let's see... when will they discover that I'm gone?" she thought hard. "Probably, 1 hour from now... well... I should get going right away!" Standing up, she continued to walk until she sported a cab. She rode it; luckily she had saved some money from her spree. As the cab drove, images of Eiri came to his mind. Smile...

"Yuki..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Neon was on a field. Beside her was a lady... a very familiar lady with a sweet voice... a voice she knew well.

"Mom?" a pink-haired girl tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Hmmm.... Neon, What is it?"

"What are they doing?" The child pointed at a sweet couple by the bay. Her mother chuckled.

Blushing slightly Neon pouted. She did not know why she felt uneasy when she saw couples like this. It was very queer- a new yet old feeling. Her mother brushed her hair and embraced her as they sat on the shade. "I wonder when you will love someone..." her mother whispered, caressing her hair. "I'm anxious... anxious to see you on your wedding day..."

"MA!" Neon blushed again, furiously this time. "I don't plan on getting married! I'll just make myself rich and buy us a big lot!" She said proudly to her mom. Chuckling, her mom placed a hand on her head and fixed her hair. Silence fell and nothing was heard except the harmony of the sea and the wind. Her mom continued to braid her long hair. Taking thick strands of her daughter's hair, she started. "Neon..."

"Hm?"

"It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Huh? What mom? What is lovely?" Neon questioned puzzled by her mother's statement

"The music... can't you hear it?"

"What music mommy? I can't hear anything..." neon gestured cleaning her ear. "See?"

Her mom felt silent for a moment and smiled still braiding her hair. "Really? You can't hear what wonderful music the orchestra plays for us today?"

"Huh? What orchestra mommy? Why can't I hear it?" Neon repeated. This time more concerned.

"The orchestra of the world... today the wind and the sea play their piece for us. The leaves sway to their rhythm and the rocks creates the beat of the music. The birds manipulate the flute perfectly while the land creatures play the tuba and the violin. The fishes are like the dancers, just like the leaves, while the waves creates the mood of the music. This is what I call the 'Endless piece'. Have you heard it already?" Her mother paused a while as the wind seemed to surround her with a pleasant aura. It was as if she was really into what she was listening to. Her face was calm and tender, almost like an angel. Her mother finished her braid with flowers. She turned Neon around and beamed at her. "And you my child, you hold the baton of the music; you are the conductor. You have in you the music itself, and for the need of transforming it, you must get on the floor and start the music... without you, the orchestra would be senseless. It will play forever, but will never be heard" her mother paused again. Neon did not know how to take her mother's words. "Kudasai Kame-sama... I think I cannot bear to wait for that time... I am slowly getting weaker... kudasai... grant me strength and courage..." Her mother continued more like praying, and then turned to her. "I'll try and wait for that time you play your piece of adoration. And I'm certain that the blue jay, bluetit and swallow will accompany your songs."

The taxi stopped and Neon went out. Here she was... despite of her father's order, she still went to Eiri Yuki's house. She slowly approached the door but halted. "Guards? Hey... Isn't that fat man... Naeko?!" She gestured pointing a finger in disbelief. "What is he doing here?" she asked herself as she hid in the bushes. She glanced at her watch, '12 pm'. "It's so late ne... why are my father's guards here? Wait... where is my father?" Carefully, she wandered by the window sill and found her father talking with Eiri Yuki. "Yuki! Otosan? Nande?!" She exclaimed as she carefully peered at them. She pressed her ear against the window and tried hard to listen but fell in vain. "Yada! This won't do at all!" She lifted the latch of the window and very carefully, opened a small portion of it. Sitting down on the bushes, she listened to their conversation.

(INSIDE THE ROOM)

The fan moved left and right. Nothing passed between the 2 but bitter silence. Right Nostrad sat crossed legged and so did Eiri. The two men were both well mannered and sophisticated, neither let their pride down. "Gome nasai... I will forget about what you have done to me,(--;; a little flashback...Nostrad is referring to their appointment at the hotel, which Yuki did not go to, thus making Right wait for nothing) demo... I do not know your intention well Yuki-san. That is why I am here" Nostrad said in a powerful tone. Eiri got a cigar and lighted it. "Gomen? We were not on the same level..." Yuki mocked. Nostrad let Yuki mock him-"Iie... we _are _not on the same level... neither are you and my daughter... I'll repeat this again clearly... I will go directly to the point... what is your intention with my daughter?" Right continued. Eiri laughed sarcastically at Right. "Is that all? Do you seriously think that I will bear to have a relationship with your daughter? Baka..."

"I will forget that you said that, but at least we have one thing in common... our hatred for each other."

Yuki continued smoking. "I know you know a lot about me..." he said bringing his death glare.

Right Nostrad smiled "Hai... I'm guilty to that. My men found a lot about you... your family background, the Uesugi" Right stopped waiting for Eiri's reaction. "I know you despise your family... ne? Yuki-san?" Yuki glared at Right. Sheets of ice seemed to wrap Nostrad's body, still Nostrad continued "and I've also found a curious thing about you... which brought me here... there are rumors, ie, not rumors but a nationwide statement that you have given... I still have the record..." Nostrad put out a tape and held it. "It's all here... everything you may deny sayi-"laugh Eiri suddenly laughed sarcastically... "Gomen... gomen..." Eiri said waving his hand in the air. "I didn't mean to but- it is the stupidest thing you have said all night so far..."

"NANI?!" Right shouted at him. Eiri stopped laughing and instead shot a glare at Right. "Very Nostrad like.... Nosy people trying to hack in someone's personal life... I would not deny anything.... That is... Yes... Shuichi and I have a relationship and I don't plan to deny that... not that it mattered because we have already shown it to the whole of Japan. And... if you are still seeking about your daughter, well I'll give my word ... 'IE', I will never have feelings for your daughter. Never... " Eiri shot his eyes that froze Right in his seat. "And..." Eiri continued "if that's all, please leave" he concluded smoking a circle in the air. "Hai... Gomenasai... if that's so... then I'll be off" Nostrad said bading him his gratitude, bowing low to him. With that Nostrad stood up and went away shutting the door tight behind him.

Nostrad

_Street lights._

"Yuki... What are you? ... Who are you really?"

_Red street lights meet dawn..._

"... I refuse to believe that you are a mere novelist... no... you are much more..."

_How beautiful the sky is..._

"you interest me Yuki...Your eyes were as cold as ice. I could still feel your death glare all over my body... Its as if dealing with hell itself... dealing when hell froze over..."

"You are different... you are the only maniac who could freeze hell and live in it... I could feel you... there is something more..."

_Red... how wonderfully red the sky is today..._

"something more I have not yet revealed in your existence... hai... something that makes your eyes as cold as it is..."

_Red... the color of blood..._

_Of death..._

_How beautiful... _

"Something... I could see it... something about death... it is written in your eyes, the words of death... demo... he cannot... you cannot defeat me...

(End of chapter I)

Mada mada Yuki-san!

This is my first time so please go light on me;;; heheheh.... I hope you all liked it... please review!! Thanks!

Next Chapter: "The Cherry Blossom Park"


End file.
